Justice League - The Second Darkseid Act
by SuperMudz
Summary: In the previous episodes, Wonder Woman obtained a magical weapon that allowed her armies to join the fray, while Superman confronted and defeated Darkseid. That was not the end however, and Darkseid has returned with a new plan.
1. Chapter 1

Justice League

The Second Darkseid Act

_By Maru Tamehana (First Draft, 1/6/2019)_

* * *

1\. Superman vs Wonder Woman

2\. The Darkseid Act

_In the previous episodes, Wonder Woman obtained a magical weapon that allowed her armies to join the fray, while Superman confronted and defeated Darkseid. That was not the end however, and Darkseid has returned with a new plan._

_He seemed to have formed a special relationship with Superman, for some purpose and reason they could not fathom._

_Cyborg, too, had recovered from an attack they suspected was orchestrated by Darkseid – completely subduing him to mind control and compromising the satellites defenses. They were able to recover Cyborg, but not determine the original source of the attack, which they suspected existed on Apokolips, given the insight Cyborg had been able to give them. It seemed Darkseid had sent an agent of some kind, which also remained a mystery._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

ASSAULT ON APOKOLIPS

* * *

Mister Miracle and Big Barda had gathered with the Justice League, to discuss plans to infiltrate Apokolips.

Superman had been to their world once before, but this time, they had a purpose.

"Apokolips is riddled with labyrinth mazes, not unlike the sewers of your Metropolis, but they can be massive stone edifices through which entire armies could move. Darkseid once used these for his own purposes in conquering the planet, or hiding forces, but it's been years since they've been used. I believe these will be our best chance of infiltrating his palace, or wherever he is storing his weapon."

Barda stabbed the power rod onto the table, disrupting the circuitry and map for a moment.

"He has been accumulating his power for some time now. Not to destroy armies or lay waste to defenses, or support his forces. This time he has a particular target. He wants to destroy you, Superman."

She looked up at him.

"I can understand why. Superman sent him packing last time."

"Not without some help," Superman admitted.

_New Gods can be a real pain in the neck, but they seem genuine enough._

"Scott can get us inside," she straightened up. She seemed to have some not undue pride in her fellow god. They wondered sometimes, at the relationship of these two cosmic beings. There seemed to be hints of some kind of mystery to them that lay in their past. No-one really knew why.

Mister Miracle seemed to be a creature of mystery, and Big Barda was no more eager for conversation than he for the topic.

(*)

Apokolips.

They packed survival suits and radiation suits – the surface of Apokolips was inimical to life. At least to the unprepared.

It weeded out the weak, Big Barda said – but Superman suspected any lifeforms that lived here, not sharing the New Gods constitution, would suffer. Apokolips had slave hordes and warriors in the countless – baffling enough, appearing to be humans.

In their own suits, they had no fear of the evil climes, but those they enslaved were not so fortunate. The air was like ash.

Superman had been here once before.

They entered through the large sewer like constructions Mister Miracle spoke of. Superman could see with his X-Ray and telescopic vision that the stonework pipes extended for miles and miles, and he suspected they covered the entire planet, or at least underneath it.

Mister Miracle guided them. An assault force on the palace. Big Barda brought up the rear, the goddess watching the walls for signs of disturbance or ambush.

There were things down here. Massive lizard-monsters suddenly burst out of the water, from in front and behind, where they had remained hidden in the deeper parts the party had skirted.

Their roar reverberated.

They battled to subdue them. Batman was handy with his bat-line and batarangs, slinging the jaws shut on one or two, and preparing use of one of his infinite stored gadgets.

Big Barda slammed her power rod on the head of one, and then lifted and tossed it in an impressive display of power – she moved as one accustomed to this sort of battle, there was no hesitance or fear. She blasted another with the rod, which stored incalculable energies, Superman had told them.

Each of the Justice Leaguers and the New Gods acted quickly, and the beasts were quickly subdued and sent into retreat, to wait for morsels that put up less of a fight. Mister Miracle was dusting himself off – a silly display because he was covered in water, not dust.

After watching them disappear down the tunnels, Mister Miracle smacked his head. "All of Apokolips will know we're here. We must move quickly."

He tossed one of his strange disc devices, mysterious technology from the Fourth World, onto the wall – opening up some kind of teleportation portal. The very world they now existed in – this whole dimension was a part of it, if such the term applied. New Genesis, home of the Forever People, including Scott aka Mister Miracle, and his wife (wife! It was astounding) Big Barda, occupied an entirely different dimension – but was still part of the Fourth World.

He would love to understand the dimensional mathematics behind that. Perhaps Superman could tell him – he seemed to know about these things, although it was difficult to admit ignorance. Sometimes mystique was all a Batman had. A powerful ally.

Batman examined the edge. There wasn't even a microscopic millimeter of difference he could detect. It just whorled into the wall. And he suspected when it closed behind them – the wall would be the same as it was before. _Fascinating. _He thought, but then hurried through with the rest. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of it closing, even if it perked his detective's curiosity.

_And to think Mister Miracle spent his time performing tricks, like a magician._

He supposed he couldn't judge. Zatanna and her magically gifted father had taught Batman much about the trade as well, and the life seemed to please them.

"Come on, Batman," came the warning voice from ahead. He followed it.

Wonder Woman wasn't one to long for the things behind, but she was glad Trevor was with them. He had formed up part of the rank out of military habit, wearing one of those survival masks, and carrying one of those new military heavy rifles. She hoped it would suffice. He was brave, but he didn't possess her powers.

She glanced over at him fondly. She had difficulties with those emotions. After such a long time parting, it was difficult for her to reconnect with something that had caused her so much pain already.

"Darkseid's powers have been severely weakened, this will be the best time to attack," Mister Miracle had told them. "That is why he has been relying on the use of his lieutenants."

Suddenly, Cyborg doubled over as if in pain. He hadn't been using any of his instruments, for fear of being detected – but it seemed something had found him!

His fellow Justice Leaguers expressed concern, and Mister Miracle frowned – but there was nothing they could do for his ailment, except suspect he was correct about the device. It was here, and it was attempting to regain control of him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE END OF DARKSEID

* * *

They were ambushed by monstrous dogs, hellhounds – even more deadly and powerful than the lizard beasts. And in the ensuing confusion, as they followed Mister Miracle through another one of his portals - they had been split up.

Cyborg… had been left behind. Kneeling in the water, he struggled to get to his feet – battling that terrible pain and noise entering into his skull.

Struggling with the pain, he moved onward and forward – searching for the source.

At last he figured out a way to filter out the signal.

He had reconnected his arm modules into weapons that had proved most effective against the hellhounds, recharging himself with parademon weapons – but his power was starting to run low again. He needed to find something. Something in the dimension of this place made it difficult for him to draw power.

He suspected that Darkseid had somehow chilled the aether, so that he couldn't absorb the quantum thermal energy. Perhaps this planet was somehow feeding off it, absorbing everything that Cyborg would ordinarily have relied on to recharge his weapons. If Motherbox could circumvent it, she hadn't told him how.

He followed its pinging. His only clue.

(*)

Cyborg found the source that had been controlling him. A large sphere of some kind, powered by this place, atop a plint. It was some kind of telepathic construct.

The dark creature, god-scientist Desaad of Apokolips was standing before it, all wretched shadows and rags and crooked claws as he beheld Cyborg with his immortal, cruel eyes. He made a hiss.

He had emerged from the Apokoliptian sewers and made his way through an apparent maze, guided through terrors and guards by the subtle _pinging _of his Motherbox, attempting to tune his own fields to the source of the signal.

And he had found it. And now he had to shut it down. It was the key to how Darkseid had achieved mind control of him, and it was infinitely dangerous to leave in Darkseid's… or anyone's hands…

Then Cyborg sensed a monstrous form behind him. He turned just in time. A mammoth figure, crimson purple. It grinned a slash of teeth at him, but it was an intelligent malevolence, not a beast. _Hello, Cyborg. _It said, but not out loud. _In his mind!_

It was Despero. He instantly knew it through his computer files he downloaded from Justice League computer banks, matching it to their cases. He knew instantly how much trouble he was in.

(*)

Darkseid was waiting for them. He was accoutered in a strange battle-armour, his arms were now just an exo-skeleton, powered by cables leading to something on his back. It was adorned by the Omega symbol – his standard. Superman suspected, as he watched through the walls with X-Ray vision, that he was utilizing the Omega Power with them – he must be too weak to channel them through himself anymore.

It was a telling dent in his invincibility.

But nonetheless, he was surrounded in an invincible force-field, that would make it difficult for either the heroes to get near for a finishing blow.

Superman knew that even now, the others would have found Darkseid's lieutenants, or the source of the device that was tormenting Cyborg. He only hoped they could find Cyborg. If they could deal with Darkseid, he wouldn't stop until he scoured every inch of this place. They weren't going to leave one of their own behind in this Hell.

Wonder Woman confronted Darkseid, willing to be the distraction – and took the blast of Omega Beams on her bracelets, as Darkseid attempting to obliterate her. It was putting her body to the test.

"All things come to an end, Darkseid – even gods…" she grunted.

"Why Wonder Woman, that's almost… blasphemous…" Darkseid grinned. "I am a god, you should worship me."

"Not like any I have known, Darkseid – you're a cancer in the universe, and we will destroy you."

Darkseid laughed.

Superman had been trying to sneak around, avoiding Darkseid's attention – feeling a tension of fear for Diana. As powerful as she was, she wasn't invulnerable – and he didn't like having her take Power Girl's place in this conflict, especially not in this way. But she seemed to be handling her own.

He would never tell her that of course, she was very proud. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for people.

_Darkseid's exhausting himself on those, just like last time. Just as well he considers Wonder Woman a threat – he should. But she can't get to him with her sword and defend herself at the same time. Wonder Woman told me those bracelets are indestructible, but I don't want that put to the test any longer than we have to._

Any other time he would have been honoured to learn something.

With his invisible super-speed, he had whooshed into the room behind Darkseid before he even knew he was there. Darkseid was not easy to slip past – he had senses that extended into cosmic folds, his true form was something terrifying. But in this form, maybe he had more malleable weaknesses. He only suspected something when he slightly turned and saw Superman standing there with arms folded.

In shock, his Omega Beams ceased - "Superman!" he cried in alarm despite himself.

In that moment of cessation, Wonder Woman leapt, losing not an instant of time, sweeping her sword out to take Darkseid. But Darkseid reacted swift and grabbed her by the throat in one stony hand and tossed her aside. The sword went scattering.

Superman had instantly lashed out with his heat-vision – but not at Darkseid – the heat rays slashed through his computer banks, and leave them in ruins. No more last minute last-ditch plans from Darkseid. He just hoped Diana was okay, there wasn't time to check on her.

Suddenly the force-field around Darkseid flickered and died. And Superman smiled. They had succeeded after all.

Darkseid raised one Omega Gauntlet to blast Superman out of existence with his power. But he was too slow, exhausted from his fight. Superman produced a sword from behind his back, using his super-speed and his super-aim. He had been certain to keep one.

Superman threw the power sword as he did last time. Darkseid's Omega Power turned on himself and he obliterated himself from existence. "You fool! What have you done?! By destroying my power circuitries I cannot control the Omega Force! It turns upon me!"

He screamed one final, terrible sound. _"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."_ And then he was gone.

Only motes floated through the space he occupied mere moments before.

"Huh." Superman kind of felt surprise after that. Wonder Woman gave him a curious look. "Guess he didn't learn from the last time."

That was the end of Darkseid.

THE END


End file.
